


Late Nights

by OnWeGoForever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWeGoForever/pseuds/OnWeGoForever
Summary: Logan and Virgil talk about some things.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Late Nights

It isn’t surprising to see the light on in the kitchen this late at night. It’s far removed from anyone’s room so the light wouldn’t show from under the door, and noises and scents couldn’t travel that far either. Which was good in this case considering the present scent.

“What are you making? It is 2 o’clock in the morning and far too late for coffee,” Logan says, peering around the door frame.

“Yeah well, it’s one of those nights and I decided to see if it really is possible to hear color.” Virgil is hunched in front of the coffee maker with the slightly glazed look of someone who has been up for far too long.

“Impossible, you can’t hear a visual thing unless you have synesthesia and I know you don’t.”

“Expression, Lo.”

“Ah.” He makes a mental note of that. “What exactly did you put in there? It smells… interesting.”

Virgil holds up one of hands, showing the can in it. “I’m using Redbull instead of water for the full experience.”

Logan doesn’t know what to say for a moment. “... Is this another meme? Possible heart palpitations aside, it smells disgusting and I highly doubt the taste will be any better. Plus Patton and Roman would probably object to you doing that to our coffeemaker.”

“Considering the fact that I saw Roman doing the same thing last week he doesn’t care, and it’s not our coffee maker, I stole Deceit’s.” The little smirk on his face underscores how he feels about that.

“Well, I bet Janus will be thrilled to know how his personal property is being treated after being stolen,” Logan pauses again for second. “How did you even obtain it? It’s unlikely he just had it laying out,” he muses.

Virgil stiffens up at that, the smile falling from his face. “My room  _ is _ on the other side still, I just come to you guys’ common room since it’s cleanerish. Also Remus has done way worse to our kitchen stuff, he’ll live.”

The coffee maker finally dings that it’s ready, and Virgil moves to grab a mug. Logan finds himself moving into the kitchen and grabbing his arm to stop the movement. “You said it was ‘one of those nights.’ What did you mean?”

Virgil hasn’t moved since Logan touched him, his arm hovering in front of a cabinet, Logan’s hand on his wrist. Logan finally takes the time to actually look at his face. He looks… tired, mostly. His makeup had been wiped off but there are dark shadows left behind that speak of a more organic cause. His hoodie is zipped up all the way and the sleeves pulled down all the way over hands and fleece pajama pants that are slightly too long.

Virgil gives a little sigh and lowers his arm, but Logan still doesn’t remove his hand. “One of those nights, y’know? State of the world, weight of our responsibilities, stuff like that. Decided a cup of coffee would be a good idea.”

“Well the amount of caffeine you are trying to consume would not be a good idea then. A stimulant would just make you go further into those thoughts.” He’s trying to be reassuring, not sure if it’s working. “I came in to make some tea, I wouldn’t object to making you some as well.”

Another long pause as they stand together, before Virgil shrugs. “Sure, why not. This smells like shit anyway.”

He finally pulls free from Logan’s grip to take the pot out and moves to dump it in the sink. As Logan goes to get the kettle out, he settles himself on the counter by the refrigerator, perched on the edge with both hands bracing himself to stay on. 

“You know why I’m here, but why are you? You usually aren’t up this late,” Virgil asks.

“You are correct. However, a case of insomnia struck so I was up doing some cataloguing. Mostly vocabulary.” He hums for a moment as he fills the kettle at the sink. “I decided to get some herbal tea since many say that it helps promote restfulness and I came down to find you desecrating Janus’ coffee pot.”

Virgil huffs a slight laugh at that, though he isn’t exactly smiling. “I was looking for a distraction and Tumblr had some ideas. Hell, if I came here and there was a goose at the door I’d’ve let it in.”

“Why would you let a random animal in here? How would one get here anyway, this isn’t a real house,” Logan says ponderously. “Besides that last point, you have no idea where the goose has been, and what it would do once inside.”

“Tell that to that one person on Tumblr who let a goose inside after a few people told them to.”

“I do not understand that website.”

“You aren’t supposed to, it’s nothing but memes and shitposts,” Virgil says with another shrug. “Just go with the flow and try not to doomscroll.”

Filing away doomscroll to look up later, Logan turns back to the kettle as it reaches the required temperature. Taking the kettle off the heat, he goes about getting the mugs and tea ready before pouring the water. Handing Virgil one of the mugs, he goes to stand across from him. 

He’s pushed himself further back so he can be fully cross legged without falling and his hood is up now. He makes no move to drink the tea at first, just holding it with both hands and his eyes closed. That restless energy he had at first is fading, leaving a deep lethargy.

Virgil opens his eyes again as Logan looks at him and sweeps his eyes up and down his figure. No tie and a regular shirt with sweatpants. He doesn’t think Virgil has ever seen him this dressed down outside of the unicorn onesie and Christmas sweaters. 

Strangely enough, it doesn’t prick at his nerves either, to be seen like this. 

Their impromptu staring match ends when Virgil looks away first and clears his throat. “Wanna go sit somewhere else? I can still smell the Redbull coffee.”

“I’m alright with that. To the living room then?”

“Sure.”

He slides off the counter, tea sloshing out a little at the movement. He finally raises it to take a drink as Logan moves out of the kitchen into the living room.

“We could watch something relaxing. A documentary perhaps.”

“I thought we established that movies aren’t a very good distraction for me,” Virgil frowned. He’s standing next to the couch, not yet sitting. Both of his hands are still around the mug.

“I’m proposing more of a method to sleep, like white noise,” Logan says. “You are… trying to sleep right? Missing a night’s sleep isn’t healthy, Virgil.”

Virgil’s shoulders pull up at that. “I’m mostly just trying to get to morning one way or another. Hence the Redbull coffee. Sleep is optional.”

“No, sleep is not optional. It’s a vital bodily process.”

Virgil tenses up further at the statement, eyes glaring out from under his hood. “Well I’ll get back to you when it decides to cooperate with that.”

“I’m not trying to start a fight, Virge, I’m just saying facts. I was suggesting a documentary since I recently found an interesting one on space. You can join me if you like.”

His shoulders come down a bit at that and the glare lessens. He fidgets for a few seconds, debating something with himself before finally sitting down a few feet away from Logan. “Fine, as long as the ocean doesn’t show up.”

“It’s space, I highly doubt the ocean would figure into it.”

Virgil mutters something under his breath at that but settles as Logan pulls up the film. 

It’s fairly interesting, if full of information that Logan already knew. If nothing else, the narration is soothing and the images are pleasing to look at. He can feel himself become drowsy about halfway through, and he chances a look over a Virgil.

He’s also still awake, but not really paying attention to the TV. The mug of tea is on the floor, about three-quarters drunk and he’s picking at his nails, pulling at ragged edges from biting them.

He looks up when Logan pauses the movie, slight confusion on his face as he looks at him. “What?”

“Why are you awake tonight? You told me general things, but that hasn’t caused you to make a cardiologist’s worst nightmare before.” The question slips out before he can stop it. 

Virgil puffs up at first, looking ready to spit venom, before deflating again. “You wouldn’t get it Lo.” He sounds defeated.

“You can’t say that for sure without telling me first.”

A deep sigh follows that. He worries with his fingers a bit more before speaking again. “You know your place though. Even when the others talk over you or ignore you, you still know where you belong. I’m caught in between. I mean, Thomas still hasn’t said anything directly to me after I told him… where I came from and while he hasn’t said anything bad he hasn’t said anything good directly either and-”

He’s rambling, barely pausing for breath as he works himself up again. It takes Logan calling his name a few times to get him to pause.

“Virgil, it would take much more than that to shake Thomas’ trust in you.” Virgil huffs at that. “No, really, listen to me. Does he or does he not still ask for your opinion?” 

Virgil is still before giving a short nod. 

“He still listens to you and to say nothing about the rest of us, but we still value your insight, and we knew all along did we not?” Another short nod. “He needs time to process, that is all. Don’t give too much thought to your worries.”

“You say to someone whose job is to basically worry.” The words are slightly sardonic, but the tone is not, something softer instead. He pulls his knees up to chest, wrapping his arms around and resting his chin on top. “Thanks, Lo. I guess I needed to hear that.”

“You are very welcome. Are you still interested in the documentary? It is almost three in the morning.”

“Yeah, sure.” He pauses, before rushing out. “Are you awake for like, the same reason? Thinking about stuff and trying to distract yourself?”

Logan hesitates for a second. “As you said, the others have a habit of disregarding me. But, as logic points, I am vital to solving many issues and in the end, I am usually listened to by at least one person.”

Virgil gives him a look at that, something he can’t decode. He’s about to ask him what he’s thinking when Virgil speaks up, “you are important outside of being logic, Logan. There’s more to you than that.”

He finds his words sticking in his throat at that simple sentence. “Well, you would be correct about that, I believe.” It’s the closest he’s going to get to admitting it.

Virgil gives him another unreadable look before gesturing to play the film. It’s quiet after that, a comfortable air as they watch the rest of it. He doesn’t realize he’s almost asleep until movement next to him makes him open his eyes and look down.

Virgil is fast asleep, head on the cushion next to Logan’s thigh. He’s curled up a bit, face pressed deeply into the couch and breaths deep and even. He looks peaceful for once, no frown on his face. 

Logan debates standing up to return to his room for the night. On one hand, his bed is much more comfortable and he’ll be more likely to sleep in with the others less likely to wake him up by accident. On the other, Virgil could possibly wake up, and Logan… doesn’t really want to move.

He shifts carefully to a more comfortable position and closes his eyes. His eyes closed, he almost doesn’t notice his hand finding Virgil’s hair as he finally drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> eyy what's up it's another gift exchange i wrote. for syllabyllsakuma on tumblr and beta read by pluto, one of my favorite people. leave a kudos if you liked it since it gives me the serotonin needed to get through the day


End file.
